User blog:Clair+eli/eclare part 6
Eli's POV: Clare wouldn't even look at me anymore. We were still english partners but she didn't look or talk to me the only time she did talk to me was when Ms.Dawes gave us a project to work on. Today in english Adam and i got to our seats but Clare wasn't there. I turned around in my seat. She always sat behind me and Adam right next to her. "Adam have you been talking to Clare?" "Yeah dude she's still upset about the whole thing and Alli won't leave her. She's like glued to Clare." "Is she still crying?" "Yeah a whole bunch." I felt so bad to make Clare cry, every time i saw her, her face was ether red or she was tearing up or she was crying. I hadn't seen that K.C guy around school or around Clare. I look at the door and there was Clare walking in. She sat behind me. "Hey Clare." Adam said "Hey Adam." "Hey Clare." I said. She didn't respond. She didn't even look at me. She kept her head down in her bag looking for something and then kept her head on the paper she had. I turned around back in my seat. English lasted forever and when the bell rang i grabbed my bag and raced after Clare. She was already out the door. I HAD to talk to her but this was my only chance to. When Alli comes i won't have any luck with talking to her. "Clare wait." She kept on walking. I caught up to her. I grabbed her arm and turned her around so she could face me. "What Eli?" Clare said as a whisper. "Clare you need to listen to what i have to say, please." "Fine go on Eli." "Clare I love you-" "Oh my god." Clare turned around and kept on walking. I grabbed her arm and turned her around again. "Let me finish!" "Fine go on." "Like i was saying I love you Clare but i haven't gotten over me killing my girlfriend and i'm afraid that i'll hurt you like i did to her." Clare just stood there looking at me. "Eli your... Your already hurting me by breaking up and ignoring me but like i said maybe you don't love me, your only saying that." I watched Clare walk away from me and the rest of my life. I could never imagine what life would be like with out Clare. School seemed a life time but finally it was over. I walked- wait no ran- to my car. i slammed by door shut. I started to hit the Wheel like crazy. I looked through my bag to find the keys but i found a folded piece of paper. i didn't know what it was. I grabbed it and opened it. It was a assignment that i thought i had lost. Her curly hair, Her blue eyes. These are a few things I love about her. '' ''Her voice sounds like angels singing. Her name, I get butterflies just hearing her name. Our love can never be... But it has to. '' ''Its because i'm... I'm in love with Clare Edwards. There was more to the story but i couldn't read it anymore. I looked out my window and saw Clare walking with... K.C! I turned on my car and drove off before i got out and beat up K.C. Clare's POV: K.C and me walked to the dot. I decided to give K.C another shot- but as a friend. "So whats with you and Eli?" K.C asked. '' "Um i think its pretty much over. Yeah but um i still like him... a lot." i felt like crying and then i felt my eyes getting watery. "Oh i'm so sorry Clare i didn't mean to make you cry." "No its okay K.C. I mean i don't think that were going to get back together. At least that what it looks like." it was totally quiet between us. "So what happened to Jenna?" K.C's face bursted up when i said her name. "Looks like your not over her." "No i am its just that i haven't talked to her or talked about her in a while." "Yeah i heard some rumors that you.. well you know." i heard my phone ring. It was Adam. "Um i've got to take this." i walked outside. "Hello?" "Clare where are you ? I NEED to talk to you. Like now!" "Adam hold on whats the matter?" "Its Eli, you need to come with me." "Adam i'm talking to K.C." "Tell him you need to go home or something like i said NEED to talk to you." "Fine pick me up at my house." "Okay fine be there in a little." i walked back to the table. "Um K.C i have to go. I'm so sorry but like maybe another time we can hang out." "Okay i'll walk you home." "No its okay i'm fine." "Um okay." We both got up. I walked to the door and K.C opened the door for me. "Thanks K.C." "Your welcome." We walked different ways back home. My house wasn't that far from the dot. It took about ten minutes to get home. I had no idea what Adam wanted to talk to me about but it didn't matter that much to me. I was a block from my house when i started to look in my bag for my key. I finally found it when i was at my house, And there was...Eli! "Hey Clare." I looked at him. "Don't Eli i'm sorry but i do love you, but like you even said maybe we shouldn't date." I turned around to walk another way. "Wait no Clare." He grabbed my arm and stopped me from walking. "Clare let me talk." "Why Eli... so you can break my heart again? Not a chance Eli. You lied to my face...twice" "Clare i'm so sorry but please let me talk." He still had my arm in his hand. I pulled my arm away. "Good bye Eli." I walked to my house. '*NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.*''' I was walking to my locker when i saw Fitz. I tried to ignore him but he came up to me. "Hey cutie" Fitz said to me. I had a look on my face that was like'' "What?!?''" I tried to walk past him but he stopped me. "I heard about you and Eli. i was think that maybe you and i could give it a chance." I just looked at him and again tried to walk away from him. "How about you and me to the dance." I didn't like Fitz at all and i wanted to go with Eli but i can't. "Um i can't... i'm going with someone." "Who." "Can't say. I- Were still talking bout it." He grabbed me by the shoulders. "WHO?!?" I started to freak out. I felt my eyes widen with fear. "She's going with me now put her down!" I turned and there was Eli standing at the bottom of the steps and i could see his face mad. Fitz put me down. 'Clare your going with him?!" "Yeah i'm going with Eli." I walked over to Eli and put my arm through his. Fitz seemed to believe that him and i were back together. "Eli let me take Clare to the dance or you and your buddy Adam well get your-" "Fine Fitz i'll go with you..." I unwrapped my arm from Eli and walked to Fitz. "If you promise to stop beating up Eli and Adam." "Fin but as long as i get you to the dance." I walked away from Fitz and Eli. I felt like crying, I didn't want to go to the dance with Fitz, i wanted to go with Eli but i didn't want to see Eli and Adam get beat up even more. "Clare..wait." It was Eli. I stopped walking and turned around. "What Eli?" "Clare why are you going to the dance with Fitz?" "Because Eli i... i love you too much to see you get hurt and Adam.. He's my friend too and i don't want to see him getting hurt anymore just cause he's a transgender." "Clare i wouldn't go to the dance but if it was for you i would go no matter what. And you don't need to go with Fitz i'll talk to him for not bulling Adam but i can take care of myself." I couldn't take it any more. I ran to Eli and gave him a hug. i was trying to ignore him but i started to cry. "Clare i'm so sorry that i lied to you. Please take me back.Clare I love you and i've never felt this way about anyone ever. "Yes i'll take you back." Eli and i kissed. It brought a huge smile on my face and i knew that i was also blushing. Eli took my hand and we walked to class hand-and-hand. Category:Blog posts